Something Kinda Funny
by Rachel-Y-Katy
Summary: Lilian finds that getting knocked off the ring apron sometimes brings surprises.


**The Fluff Queens are back at it again! We disclaim, of course**. **Lord knows when we'd see Orton again if Rachel got her paws on him. :-) Love ya girl! We don't even own the title... but hooray for the Spice Girls, huh? LMAO On with the story!**

* * *

Lilian Garcia winced for what felt like the millionth time that night. All night she had waited to see the trainers and now she was finally allowed in. John Cena was complaining all night about his head and his back, Beth had a broken jaw, and some jobber was whining about getting beaten bad by Umaga. 

"Lilian, please come in," a trainer called from the locker room when she knocked on the door lightly. She entered slowly, an annoyed expression set on her face.

She sat down on the padded table and gingerly held out her left arm for the trainer to look at. Gently, he probed at her wrist, making humming sounds. She winced every so often, but tried to keep it together. When he put her arm back down he said, "I'll be right back alright? I'm going to go get you some ice and an ACE bandage." He offered her a kind smile before walking out of the room.

Lilian sighed and fell back into a laying position. She stared bored at the plain white ceiling, wondering why Charlie hadn't seen her standing there. She heaved a frustrated sigh. She closed her eyes to will away the pain in her wrist. It was a dull ache that she knew wouldn't go away for a while. She heard people out in the hallway and wondered what everyone was doing. Someone cleared their throat in the doorway causing her to growl.

"Can I come in?"

"Yep," she answered shortly, keeping her eyes shut.

She felt a large, warm hand take her right hand inside. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up into the eyes of Randy Orton. She sat up, flinging her arms around his next.

"Hi Randy!" she said against his neck.

"Hey Lilian," He replied. Then he gave her a puzzled look once he pulled out of the hug, "Why are you in here?"

"Because of Charlie Haas! You didn't see how he knocked me off the apron?" Lilian exclaimed. Randy held in his laughter and shrugged.

"I don't think he meant to do it, Lili," the brunette man said, putting a hand on the Latina's shoulder. Lilian glared up at him.

"Don't take his side!"

Before she could retaliate even more, another knock came. She grunted as the door opened revealing Charlie Haas on the other side. He sheepishly walked into the room, looking at Lilian. He bit his lip a little before speaking. "Lilian, I am so sorry for what I did out there. I made a careless mistake. I know that I should have looked before I just went running into that ring. I am so sorry."

Randy looked at her as if to say, "I told you so," then looked back at Charlie. "Damn man, she'll be fine."

Lilian scoffed, slapping him in the stomach. "I accept your apology, Charlie," Lilian said sweetly, though inside she was cursing him for hurting her. _Cabron, _Lilian thought angrily.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Charlie gave her a grateful smile then left the room quietly. Lilian growled at the closed door.

"Someone's pissed," Randy teased, poking her in the side.

"Fuck off, Orton!" she yelled, lying back on the table.

"God girl, calm down," he said taking a step back.

"No. I won't calm down! I am sick of this. It's like everyone thinks I'm invisible, and I'm not! I hate it, Randy. I'm either too fragile and they go easy on me when I'm taking a bump, or I'm not even there and they don't give a shit about me." She clenched her jaw, fighting back tears.

"You're not invisible, Lilian," Randy said sternly. Lilian ignored him and kept her gaze off of him. Randy reached out and turns her face towards him.

"Get off of me!" Lilian shouted at the Legend Killer. Randy was taken aback at how she was acting.

"Jesus, calm down!"

"I'm so tired, Randy," she finally said in a low voice and he realized she was crying. "I try to be sometime more than just the ring announcer; I try to be a part of the show. I know this was an accident and Charlie really did not mean to."

Randy carefully took a step towards her. Her shoulders were slumped forward, in a defeated position. He sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Lili, I know things aren't always easy for you. Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to walk into a room and not have anyone really care. You've told me before when you've been out to eat with Trish and Amy how people barely noticed you."

Lilian nodded into his chest, sniffling quietly. The pain in her wrist was forgotten, her thoughts on how much she was ignored by most everyone.

"I don't like to be ignored. It makes me feel unwanted," she whispered. Randy rubbed his hand up and down her arm gently. He couldn't say that he knew how she felt because whenever he went out a hoard of fan girls started screaming and drooling and fainting all over him.

"Wanna trade?" he asked with a small grin. Lilian glanced up at him quizzically.

"No thanks. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were suspended for being a class A asshole."

"No, no, I broke my ankle," he defended.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I don't think Kristal would just call me up one night crying, convinced you'd call her some pretty disrespectful names." She looked up at him, knowing she was right.

"But she turned me down!" Randy exclaimed, "You don't turn down the Legend Killer and get away with it," he said cockily. Lilian rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she slapped his chest lightly. Randy rubbed his chest where she hit him, acting like it hurt.

"Instead of being an announcer you should wrestle… You hurt me!" He pouted playfully. Lilian grabbed his bottom lip and laughed.

"I don't want to be a wrestler, Whoreton," she smirked at his nickname she always called him.

Randy's eyes flashed down to where her finger was on his lip. He diverted his sight to her own lips, then back to her eyes. "Well then, Lili-ho, tell me something, would you have turned me down if you were Kristal?"

Lilian dropped her hold on the young man's face and stared at him. "I…I don't know. It would depend on how you treated me. Apparently you were quite the jerk to her before you even asked her out." She shrugged. "I don't really know."

"So if I was completely nice to you before I asked you out you'd say yes?" he pressed, trying to contain a smile that was trying to force its way onto his lips.

"I… er…" Lilian stammered, not sure what to say. _Hell yes I would! I'd say yes even if you were a complete ass before you asked me out. _

"Would you?" he demanded. Lilian was slightly shocked at how serious his voice was. She bit down on her lip softly. Randy watched this and realized how much it drove him wild.

"I guess I would, if you weren't arrogant all the time. But I'm not Kristal," she added quickly.

"Okay," Randy said nodding. "I guess that's a fair answer." She bit her lip again and the look on her face was enough to send him over the edge. "Don't do that," he growled softly.

"Do what?" she asked.

"That thing you do."

Her brow furrowed and she made a face. "I don't get where you're coming from, Orton."

"The thing you're doing now," he nodded towards her. Lilian held up her hands in a "what?" gesture.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she stated, slightly aggravated by him. He was confusing her, and she hated being confused. She bit her lip once again, not knowing it was driving him wild.

"That!" Randy exclaimed when she did it. She had no clue what that did to him.

"Biting my lip? Randy, I do that all the time. What's wrong with it?"

"It...It's…," he sighed, "nothing. It's fine."

Lilian frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He added in that cocky smirk of his to prove his point.

"Okay," she smiled, placing her uninjured hand on the side of his face. "I miss having you around sometimes."

He laughed. "Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Vince is putting me back on RAW now."

"No way!" Lilian cried happily. Randy nodded confidently. Lilian hugged him tight, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Yep, I just went out there and RKO'ed Kurt," he hugged her back gently.

"So you've learned your lesson?" Lilian asked, poking him in the arm. Randy nodded.

"Oh yeah, I definitely don't want to be that bored ever again," Randy replied, faking a yawn. Lilian rolled her eyes_. Of course he didn't learn his lesson. He's Randy!_ she reminded herself.

"Do you want to go get something to eat after the show?" he offered.

"Yeah," she replied grinning, "I'd love to."

"Great, I just have to do an interview segment with Grisham, but then we can go, okay?"

She smiled and hugged him again. When they pulled back this time, they're faces were centimeters apart. Lilian bit her lip again, now that it became a habit, she hardly realized when she did it.

_No, don't do that_, Randy groaned inwardly when she bit her lip for the millionth time. He tried to fight the urge to kiss her, he really did, but he lost. He closed the centimeters in between them and pressed his lips gently against hers.

_OhmyGod, ohmyGod!_ Lilian screamed in her head. Her heart thudded in her chest and she was nervous as hell. She kissed him back, though. She jumped when his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer.

She threw her arms around his neck and moaned softly into his mouth, driving him even more insane. He finally pulled back, stunned. "I…am so sorry," he breathed. "I didn't mean to do that. I just couldn't help myself. You kept doing that…thing," he sputtered.

Lilian blinked a couple times, trying to catch her breath. She smiled and shook her head. "It's okay," she reassured him.

"I…" Randy tried to think of something to say but nothing would come out. His thoughts were still clouded. So he just shut his mouth and sat there. Lilian tilted her head to the side and watched him.

"What? Did that kiss leave you too stunned to speak?" Lilian teased. Randy looked up at her with a smirk.

"No, it didn't," he lied. Lilian gave him a knowing look but didn't say anything else about it.

"Oh," she said a little disappointed. "So uhm, care to tell me what that was about?"

"I'm not sure," he said slowly. "That thing you do with your lip, it drives me crazy. I couldn't help myself," he repeated.

Lilian nodded and smiled. "Oh, alright then." _I wonder if he felt what I felt. _

Randy watched her closely, his eyes surveying her face. He wondered if he'd ever have a chance with her. _Probably not, since people say she's into Carlito._ Randy scowled at the thought of her and that Chia pet together.

"Are you okay?" Lilian asked suddenly once seeing the look on his face. Randy shrugged.

"Do you like Carlito?" he retorted, not meaning to seem so mean.

"Carlito?" The sound in her voice made Randy think he'd just asked her if she was a lesbian. "I think he's a sweetheart, but I don't have feelings for him or anything like that if that's what you mean."

Randy grinned. "Oh, okay cool."

Lilian was confused, but still managed a smile. "Why would you ask that?"

"I just heard some people talking one day and they brought you two up," he explained. "Lilian, I want to tell you something."

_Oh no, here it comes. _"Yes?"

Randy swallowed down his nerves and put a hand on Lilian's hip. Lilian jumped at his touch and looked down at his large hand. _What's he doing?_ she thought nervously. She snapped her head back up to look at him. He was leaned forward, his face only inches from hers.

"Lilian," he began, his voice in a whisper, "I like you." _There, I said it._

Lilian stared for a second then blinked once. Had she heard right? She tried to tear her eyes away from him but she found that she couldn't. They were too blue, too alluring. Butterflies flew in her stomach, and she could hardly speak.

"Excuse me?"

"I like you," he said again, louder this time, "a lot. There are so many things about you; I couldn't name them even if I tried. I've had so many feelings for you for so long."

Lilian's breath caught in her throat and she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him again. When she pulled away, she was still having a hard time breathing. "I like you too. I thought I'd never see the day that you felt the same."

"We're on the same page then?" he asked, smiling brightly.

She grinned and nodded her head, "Definitely."

Randy grinned happily and took her hands in his. Lilian looked back towards the door then back at him.

What?" Randy asked cautiously. Lilian just shrugged.

"Wondering when the trainer is going to come back so we can get out of here," Lilian winked at him. Randy's mouth fell open in surprise.

He quickly looked at his watch. "Hey, I have to go do that promo real fast, alright? I'll be right back. It won't take very long." He stood up, pulling his shirt off to reveal his wrestling tights.

"Yeah, you'd better be fast," she said, her eyes lingering on his body.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and then walked out of the room. The trainer came in shortly with a brace and helped Lilian put it on. He gave her directions on how to take care of it and advised her to get it x-rayed. She thanked him and left the room to find a monitor where she watched Randy cut his promo about facing Kurt at One Night Stand.

_He's so adorable! _she thought happily. Once the screen went black she walked through the halls to find him. She smirked when she saw him with his back turned towards her a few feet away. She snuck up as quietly as her boots would let her and jumped up onto his back.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed in surprise. He was about to flip them off when he turned his head and saw it was Lilian.

"Hi there," she replied. Randy let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were someone attacking me from behind."

"Yeah well, we'll see who's attacking from behind later," she said devilishly.

"Now Lilian, I wouldn't want to hurt you anymore than what you already are," he put in sympathetically, going along with her game. "Besides, I'm not quite sure if you're ready for the Legend Killer," he added.

Lilian rolled her eyes. "You think you're going to be the problem? Have you not thought of the possibility that you won't be able to handle me?"

Randy scoffed at her question. Of course he could handle her. _The Legend Killer can handle any woman,_ he thought cockily.

"I can handle you any day," he leaned down towards her. Lilian chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, we'll see Orton," she narrowed her green eyes at him, and he narrowed his back. Randy put an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"Well let me prove to you that I can," he said as they started to walk down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked nervously.

He stopped and looked around, the hall was empty. "Well, I was going to take you to my locker room, but…" he wiggled his eyebrows, "here is just fine too."

"What are you-" He cut her off by crashing his lips down on to hers.

He backed her up into the wall and his hands started roaming up the bottom of the white dress she had on. Her fingers found the hem of his tights and began to toy with it. Someone cleared their throat, causing them both to look up.

"Damn Orton, why don't you get a room?" Paul Levesque joked.

"You never did when Stephanie was here," Randy said slyly. Paul hit his younger friend on the shoulder and shook his head.

"Just… Go to your locker room or something. No one wants to see your ass naked," he then grinned at Lilian, "Though I do know of a few people who would like to see you without anything on." Lilian stared at Paul in horror.

"What?" Randy growled. He turned his head to glare at Paul who had his hands up in defense.

"I'm just saying that there are a few guys in the locker room that fantasize about Lilian," The Game smirked and walked away before Randy could yell at him.

"Now that I'm here on RAW, I'm going to find out who those fuckers are," Randy growled to himself.

Lilian placed a hand on his arm. "I know who one of them is," she said in a seductive tone.

Randy cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mhm," she said, beginning to rub his arm.

"And who would that be so I can kick his ass?"

"I don't know if you'd want to kick your own ass, hun," Lilian laughed. It took a second to sink in, but Randy finally got it. He lifted her up and kissed her. Lilian wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him back.

"Can we just go to your locker room?" she asked against his lips. "I don't want Randy Junior to get embarrassed because he definitely wants out," she giggled quietly. Randy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now why would embarrassment have anything to do with it?" Randy asked, lifting her up into his arms.

"Hey put me down!" she demanded.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as they arrived at his locker room door. He turned so that she was pressed against the door and he pushed his body against hers. "Hmm?"

"Let's just go inside," she said breathlessly.

He reached down with one hand turned the handle. The door swung open and he carried her inside the room, placing her on the leather couch. He walked back to the door, and locked it.

"Should I be scared?" she asked from the couch.

Randy grinned. "Terrified."


End file.
